uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Virgilia
She was the previous Endless Witch before Beatrice, and was also her teacher. Her name comes from the Divine Comedy character Virgil, who guides Dante through Hell and Purgatory to Beatrice, who is his guide through Heaven. She is a silver-haired witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch". Unlike Beatrice, Virgilia thinks that the powers of a witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She may be linked to Chiyo Kumasawa. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Beatrice's teacher, she also served as the magician of Beatrice's home. Because of that, Virgilia had come in contact with her with the position of a servant. It is said that this became her downfall, and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Relationships *Beatrice, teacher and mentor of *Chiyo Kumasawa, ??? *Gaap, friend Magical Abilities Virgillia was the former Endless witch having passed her name and the Endless Magic to Beatrice. Despite that she still is powerful enough to engage Beatrice in a magical duel (but she actually lost in the beggining itself). In her magical duel with Beatrice, she is shown creating sheilds of magic for defense, fly, teleport and uses the gungir as well. She also has several Goat Butlers under her command, she can also be tricky. Role in the Games Banquet of the Golden Witch 'Myth Battle ' When she was awakened, she was under the guise of Kumasawa, in the rose garden. Beatrice appeared after the Stakes of Purgatory retreated, and both witches led a massive magical duel. Beatrice summoned shoulder towers, whose attack was blocked by Virgilia's magic. Virgilia countered with Gungnir from the Fallen Tower (which had blocked the shoulder towers' attack), but Beatrice saw her attack and defended herself with giants wielding Aegis. Since divine weapon and armor cannot come in contact with each other, Beatrice evaded Gungnir. After this, Virgilia was forced to evade and block 18,900 magic beams thrown by the giants protecting Beatrice. Virgilia used her powers to summon a hammer from Gungnir, which she used to hit the other side, destroying the giants but not Beatrice. She had used a last-stand tower to protect herself, impossible to tear down. However, the word "impossible" holds a special meaning that doesn't apply to divine weapons, and so Virgilia summoned a divine knight, riding along with it on its horse in the sky. The knight wielded Gungnir and shot it through the tower, destroying it and impaling Beatrice onto it. She was thought to be defeated, but when Virgilia tried to turn her back to the "good" side, she was shown her own dead body on the ground, pierced by shoulder towers' attack. What really happened is: Beatrice didn't summon shoulder towers at the beginning but rather, four towers; two hiding behind Virgilia in the horizon. The battle was over before it really began, and Beatrice had revived her instantly with the Endless Magic to toy a bit. These facts brought to light, Virgilia died as a game piece and Beatrice had her wound healed. 'Meta-world ' Afterwards, Virgilia helped Battler overcome his mental blocks and helped his side to fight against Beatrice in the meta-world. At the very end of the chapter, it was revealed that she wasn't on his side at all. In fact, she was with Beatrice from the beginning, tricking him into almost signing his own demise at the Golden Land. Category:Witches Category:Characters